breakinglandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeppelin
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A balloon with bombs instead of ballast. Flats and bombs everything until hell freezes over. Falls like a rock afterwards" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Zeppelins drop bombs on the villages with a large area splash damage, but can be easily taken out by any anti-air defenses (such as the Scorpio). **Zeppelins are slow-moving aerial units that do devastating amounts of splash damage to ground targets. **Zeppelins , like Brutes, target defensive structures first. **They are the slowest moving Troops in game. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It would be advisable to destroy all aerial defenses such as Gun Turrets, Watch Towers and Scorpios before deploying Balloons. Also beware of the Clan Castle: Musketeers, Sea Wolfs and Dutchmen hiding in a Clan Castle will make short work of Zeppelin as well. **Zeppelins are exceptionally useful in the Single Player Campaign. You can simply destroy all of the Scorpios, Gun Turrets and Watch Towers, then deploy a single Zeppelin. It will destroy every building. It takes a bit of patience, but it pays off at the end. With a Single Player Campaign, there is no time limit, so one unthreatened zeppelin will eventually destroy every building. **When raiding other players, time is limited, so make sure you take out all the Scorpios quickly, then send in multiple Zeppelins. **Groups of five Zeppelins or more can usually overwhelm a Gun Turret. Nine Zeppelins generally assured destruction unless there are Surprises or a Scorpio nearby. **If Grain is no object, dropping a Dutchman near a Scorpio before deploying Zeppelins can protect them from being attacked for a significant amount of time, much like Brutes can occupy a Mortar. **You can also send Zeppelins after Scorpios themselves, but this isn't recommended if the Zeppelins have a long distance to fly for they will be shot down quickly. **Beware of Watch Towers and Hidden Teslas, as they can cause quite a bit of damage before being destroyed, allowing Gun Turrets to then destroy your Zeppelins easily. **Some people forget to buy Scorpio]s; Zeppelins are a great way to teach them the error of their ways. **Destroy the Scorpios, as their sole purpose is to destroy air units (and they are very good at it). Mistakenly placing a Zeppelin while the Scorpio remains active will cost you! *'Defensive Strategy' **From a defensive standpoint, it takes quite a few Musketeers to take out the Zeppelins , which effectively weakens the raid. Its only major weaknesses are Dutchmens, which can destroy it easily without fear of counterattack. A single similar-level Sea Wolf (up to level 3) is also able to destroy a Zeppelin due to its high damage output, but only if it has sufficient range to fire twice before the Zeppelin closes (the Zeppelin will kill the Sea Wolf in one shot). Beyond level 3, two Sea Wolfs would be required. ---- *'Trivia' **Zeppelins are the first air troops unlocked in the game. **You can complete many of the single player missions using a single Zeppelin only, as many do not have aerial defenses. **You can have a maximum of 48 Zeppelins at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Parade Grounds. This number increases to 55 if you include the 7 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **Due to a peculiarity of the Zeppelin attack, the first bomb a Zeppelin drops on an individual building does damage the instant it is dropped; the last bomb it drops will do no damage.